


It's Good to Have Friends

by ravenangel



Series: Building a Life Series [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad is at Nate's on leave from the Royal Marines and Walt and Ray are in town visiting.  When comfortable friendships move in a slightly different direction realizations are made and something new is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to Have Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. Nothing is mine and nothing is associated with any of the real people, I'm just here to borrow the characters. No harm intended and all mistakes are my own. This is another tale in the Waiting to Breathe verse. I've never written anything like this before so I hope everyone likes it.

It's Good to Have Friends

 

Nate was anxiously waiting at Logan for Brad's plane to get in.  They hadn't been in the same place for 9 months. Not since Brad left for England and Nate Boston, of course they called, emailed and even used Skype a few times none of it was the same as being able to reach out and touch each other. Nate watched the arrivals board as Brad's flight  now showed as arriving. He headed over to the gate and waited for people to begin exiting the plane. His face broke into a huge grin as he saw Brad coming toward him a head taller than most of the passengers in front of him.  There was an answering smile from Brad as he spotted Nate  by the baggage claim.

Nate waited impatiently for Brad to get close enough, they exchanged a quick friendly hug before Brad grabbed his duffel bag off the belt and they headed for the subway to get back to Nate's apartment.  It was torture keeping an acceptable distance from each other, carrying on polite conversation as they waited for their stop.  Both men wanting nothing more than to be home where they didn't have to hide or pretend.

Nate led the way up to his apartment unlocking the door and all but dragging Brad in as he closed the door, backing Brad against it leaning in and kissing him breathless.  Brad smiled into the kiss as he wrapped Nate in his arms and drug him closer.

They broke the kiss, panting as Brad smirked, " Miss me?"

 Nate's grin was predatory as he pulled Brad by his utilities into another searing kiss. "What do you think Staff Sergeant?"

Brad had his hands under Nate's shirt relishing the feel of his warm, smooth skin, knowing he was finally home. "I think I'm home and I want to do unspeakable things to that mouth of yours while I'm here."

Nate took Brad's hand and bag, leading him toward the bedroom.

....

Nate and Brad were curled around each other sleeping when Nate's phone rang, startling them both awake.  Brad looked at the number and asked "why is Ray calling you?" 

Nate shrugged as he took the phone putting it on speaker."Fick"

"Hey LT, why so formal?" Ray asked "you sound like I just woke you up."

Nate rolled his eyes, " you did just wake me up.  What do you need Ray?"

"Well I've got a break from school and Walt has some time off from work and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind a visitor or two..." Ray trailed off.

Nate looked at Brad with an arched eyebrow while Brad shrugged as if he didn't care.  Ray and Walt were the only two people outside of their immediate families that knew about them being together. They were also a couple so it was one more safe place where they didn't have to hide.

Ray cleared his throat, "LT did the Brits finally stamp return to sender on the viking? Is that why you don't want to answer?"

Brad laughed, " if you really want to drive your whiskey tango hick ass all the way here I don't care. Honestly it would be nice to see Walt."

Ray gave an indignant squawk, "Bradley you wound me. You don't call. You don't write. Now you don't want to see your dearest pal Ray-Ray? All you want is my hot boyfriend."

They could hear Walt cracking up in the background. "Walt is hot Ray," Brad teased. "Fine you can come along too, as long as Walt has you house broken ." Brad said, the grin audible in his voice. "I write plenty and of course I don't call, my limited phone time is already spoken for." Brad protested the insinuation that he was shirking his friends.

 "Yeah your mom would kill you if you didn't call occasionally." Ray snarked, "let's not forget the LT.  I don't even want to know what crazy things you two get up to."

Nate rolled his eyes, "well Ray, if you guys are crashing here you're bound to find out whether you want to or not."

Walt snickered in the background "That could be entertaining."

Ray laughed, "Alright we'll see you assholes in the land of the liberal dick sucks early tomorrow, so get all the sappy welcome home shit done before we get there."

 "Just for that we might wait until your hick asses show up," Brad snarked back. "Good night Ray, Walt."

They hung up and Nate snuggled back against Brad, kissing his neck softly. "So we're being invaded. I hope you're OK with that." Nate stated impishly.

Brad kissed the top of Nate's head "I'm fine with it. If I wasn't I'd have told them both to fuck off. That this was my time with you."

Nate smiled into Brad's chest,"you say the sweetest things."

....

At 0730 a loud pounding on the door interrupted Brad and Nate in the kitchen.  "The invaders have arrived." Brad commented dryly. "We should probably let them in before Ray starts singing and your neighbors ask you to move." 

Nate laughed as he headed for the door in nothing but his track pants, holding a cup of coffee.  Nate opened the door to see Ray and Walt arguing in the hall about the merits of singing as motivation.  Nate arched an appraising eyebrow, "Gents, I believe your argument is moot.  Also if you could get in here and stop annoying my neighbors that would be great."

Ray and Walt grinned as they walked through the door carrying their duffel bags.  They both ran an appreciative look over Nate's bare chest as Ray snickered, "Nice hickey LT. Did you lose a fight with a vacuum?" 

Brad was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen drinking his own cup of coffee, also in nothing but track pants, giving each of them a more than casual once over before smirking at them both, "No vacuum, just my mouth.  You should see the beauty on his back just above his hip." Brad grinned at the light flush in Nate's cheeks.

They turned and looked at Brad, both obviously checking him out. Walt whistled and Ray gaped. "What the hell did they do to you?  Christ you weren't a perfect enough viking? They had to make you better," Ray pouted.

Brad's smirk turned into a true smile, "No not better, just stronger.  It's been beyond intense with training." He knew he had put on some muscle. Nate had commented last night after he got Brad naked in bed, tracing the curves and ridges with that sinful mouth.

"Nate you are one lucky man." Walt stated as he looked between them.

Brad stood behind Nate, wrapping his arms around him as he rested his chin on Nate's shoulder, "Nah I'm the lucky one.  He's too good for me, just hasn't figured it out yet." Brad chuckled as Nate tensed, "I'm not looking for him to figure that one out yet either,  I like coming home to him." Brad kissed the side of his neck softly.

Nate smacked Brad's leg, "I like you coming home to me too. Also, for the last time, I'm not too good for you and I'm never going away. I've been taking barnacle lessons from Ray."

Ray and Walt couldn't stop watching them, completely blown away at how at ease Brad and Nate were with each other.  The greater shock was Brad's openness and level of comfort since throughout their service together he was so self contained. He had earned his 'Iceman' moniker.  Ray and Walt were so surprised by their open affection that they almost missed the heated looks that were passing around them. They couldn't help smiling at the pair in front of them.

Brad rolled his eyes at the surprised expressions. "Come on guys, your room's back here. Stow your gear and come back out to the living room and relax."

Brad and Nate curled up on the couch together. After putting on their t-shirts they turned on the movie they planned to watch before Ray and Walt arrived. Nate was resting against Brad's side as Brad ran his fingers through his hair. "It's strange seeing it longer, but I like it." 

Nate smiled into Brad's shoulder, "I like it too. It took some getting used to."

Their heads snapped toward the door as they heard the click of a camera.

Brad snapped, " I don't need to remind you that no one can see that, right?"

Walt grinned, "No, Staff Sergeant, you don't. I did think you might like a copy of it though."

Nate smiled, "Well if he doesn't, I definitely do."

Brad's expression softened, "Yeah I'd like a copy, but I'd also like you two lunatics to get over here and tell us how you've been and what's been going on since we've been in our own little world."

They all sat on the couch talking, Ray and Nate about school, Walt about his construction gig, Brad about training and the insanity that has been his exchange with the Royal Marines.  Everything was so relaxed, shockingly calm and normal, it was four friends, two couples just hanging out and catching up, but they all watched each other just a little too close, tension slowly building with no outlet.

They got hungry and ordered in, having pizza and a couple of beers. The movie ended and they put a new one in, each couple content and curled up into each other. Nate resting against Brad, Walt against Ray at least until Walt slung his legs on Nate's lap. Nate smiled and raised his arm invitingly and somehow they all shifted into a big puppy pile with Nate leaning on Brad, Walt on Nate and Ray on Walt. No one commented or said anything but it was as though the tension that had been building drained away. Quietly Brad watched them all as they drifted, dosing lightly, he smiled thinking how lucky he was to have a friendship like this and a partner like Nate. Slowly his eyes closed as he drifted too relishing the safety and closeness of them.

The weekend continued on in much the same way, the only time they were really apart was at night when they each went to bed as separate couples, but again the strange tension was starting to build. It wasn't anger or jealousy,  more like anticipation, that calm before a major storm. Brad started to seem edgy and unsettled, the only time he seemed at ease was if Nate or someone was close by.  Nate's curiosity finally got the better of him when they were hanging out on the floor of the living room.  

Nate looked up at Brad from where he was resting his head on Brad's leg, "Hey Love, what's going on in that head of yours?" 

Brad looked away from everyone, he didn't want to talk about this now. He didn't want to ruin this, yet he realized he had to tell them sometime.  Nate at the very least deserved to hear it from him face to face, and for some reason he didn't want to think too hard on yet, so did Ray and Walt.

Brad took a deep breath and sighed, "We're being deployed.  Iraq. About 3 weeks after I get back from leave. It's going to be for 6 months."

Nate tensed and sat up, Ray and Walt looked disbelieving, "Homes I thought you were just on exchange, for training, you said nothing about the possibility of a deployment."

Nate nodded in agreement with Ray, a worried look on his face. Brad looked away, "The unit I've been assigned to, training with, is being deployed. I owe it to them as part of their team to be there. I could stay and keep working with another unit, but it wouldn't feel right."

Nate touched Brad's cheek and made him look at him, "Brad I told you when we got together I knew you were career.  I knew what that meant and I still do.  I gotta know something though. Do you trust them?  Are they good at what they do?"

Brad gave a true smile, "I do and they are. It's why I can't just stay behind while they go.  They want me and I feel as responsible for them as I have any of the USMC platoons and teams I've served with."

They all nodded. "Ok then, go do what you have to but remember, you WILL come home to me." Nate stated emphatically.

Brad smiled shaking his head as he kissed Nate, "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'll be damned if I forget how lucky I am." Brad kissed him again, "don't worry Nate I will come home to you.  We're just getting started. No way do I want to miss any of this."

Ray and Walt were watching silently, both exchanging looks, unsure where to go from here or even what to say. This was huge. Brad was leaving them and fighting with completely unknown people. They both took heart with Brad's reassurances, but they were still Brits. They trusted no one better than themselves to keep Brad safe.

They both gave half smiles to Brad and Nate. "Just stay frosty Brad." Walt stated. "I think it's safe to say we'd miss you if anything happened."

Ray smirked, "We love ya man."

.....

The odd tension ramped up another notch after Brad's announcement, putting everyone on edge. Walt finally couldn't take it anymore. "Ok guys not to sound like a 15 year old but I feel like we've been dancing around each other and with Brad's announcement I can't help but feel like we need to quit pussy footing around here..." Walt looked at Ray for support and finding what he needed in a small nod. He turned to Nate and Brad letting his appreciation and desire show through clearly on his face as he slowly looked them over from head to toe.  Both men glanced at each other questioningly and swallowed as Walt grinned and licked his lips. "Well that confirms that thought." 

Nate raised an eyebrow but his voice was hoarse asking, "What thought?"

"The thought that we might be open for something more than just friends..." Walt trailed off taking a steadying breath, "I feel like we've been dancing around the possibility we might all want more than that."

Brad watched as Walt closed the distance between them, Walt stepping into their space making eye contact with Brad as he faced them. Walt leaned into Nate's space watching Brad's breathing pick up and his eyes dilated as Walt softly kissed Nate before pulling back. Finding no protest, Walt kissed Nate deeper, threading his fingers through his hair and taking full control of the kiss, pulling a  deep moan from Nate as he kissed back.  Brad and Ray were both aroused at their respective partners slowly exploring each other's mouths. "Fuck," they whispered in unison as Walt and Nate separated, both their pupils blown and breathing ragged.

Walt and Nate looked back at their partners with slightly challenging smirks.  Ray stepped into Brad's space, "Challenge accepted." Brad grinned as he leaned in capturing Ray's mouth. They sucked and nipped at each other's lips as Ray wrapped his arms around Brad's waist slowly grinding against him.  Panting and obviously aroused they smiled at each other before turning to slowly check out the others, as if wanting to see how far this would go.

Walt grinned at Nate and then looked at Brad, "I kinda had this fantasy that the four of us could maybe be the four of us..."

Exchanging looks with Nate and both grinning, Brad stepped into Walt's space and Nate stepped into Ray's, leaning in and capturing mouths they set about kissing the other men senseless.  Walt ran exploratory fingers down Brad's chest and abs causing Brad to shiver in response, Ray nipped at Nate's lips causing another moan to escape from Nate as he nipped back. The four men broke apart breathing as though they'd just run 10 miles in full gear, each looking at their respective partners.  Ray hoarsely whispered, "Is this what everyone wants, cause if we do this there's no going back?"

Nate's response was to pull him closer kissing him like there was no tomorrow, as Brad pulled Walt closer and nipped at his neck sharply before soothing it with a soft lick. Walt's knees buckled as Brad wrapped his arms around him tighter to keep him up right. Ray's hands slid under Nate's shirt desperate for skin to skin contact. Walt tugged at Brad's shirt, which he stepped back to take off allowing Walt free access. Walt and Nate quickly took their shirts off as Nate also pulled Ray's off.  Brad looking appreciatively at Walt's bare chest while Nate started to trace Ray's tattoo on his chest with his tongue.   Walt licked at Brad's hard nipple running exploring fingers over the tattoo on his back. Soon the only sounds that could be heard were heavy breathing and the occasional low moan.

Brad pulled back, "Answer enough for you?" Ray looked confused for a moment before remembering he had asked a question. Walt and Ray nodded in unison as Brad and Nate led them back to the master bedroom.

....

The morning found them all sleeping wrapped around each other in Brad and Nate's bed.  Brad was the first one to wake, not daring to move as Walt was snuggled against his back and Nate was burrowed into his front. Ray cuddled up against Nate's back with his arm slung across them all so he could touch Walt.  Brad lay there quietly thinking about the night and the change that just happened.   _Wow. That was fucking amazing.  We actually work as more... God DADT is a problem enough with just Nate. This is a secret most people won't understand.  Fuck what are we going to do... How in the fuck do I leave them all?  What if this falls apart... Well at least Nate has someone else he can lean on while I'm gone... Someone who can be there if the worst... What if they move on with out me... What if I can't be what they need... Nope not fucking going there.  I am coming home,  I am coming back to Nate, to all of them.  It's still Nate and I against the world it just so happens now we have someone at our six..._ Walt kissed the back of Brad's shoulder and whispered, "Brad you're thinking too hard. It's going to be ok. We're willing to be as much or as little as you and Nate need or want."

Brad half smiled and squeezed Walt's hand that had been draped across him to hold Nate's hip. "Walt you deserve people who love you completely, without terms.  It's always going to be you and Ray or Nate and I first and then whatever we're building here. Are you ok with that?"

Brad could feel Walt's smile against his shoulder, "Brad you and Nate do love us and no one has said anything about terms.  It's just nice to know that we can have two of us, or four of us, and no matter what it's ok."  Walt nuzzled against his shoulder again. 

Brad huffed a laugh, "You are something else, Puppy. I don't know how you can see this working out already when the rest of us are still figuring it out."

"I know us. We loved each other as family and friends first, this just feels like a natural progression. We're also Marines, which means we are faithful above all else. We have been to hell and back, together, but we are stronger together than apart.  We know that above all else. For now no one needs to know anything, this is ours, the four of us. We don't have to share it with anyone unless we want to." Walt kissed his shoulder again. "This is worth a try to see where it goes. It doesn't mean that I don't love Ray or that he doesn't love me, or even that you and Nate don't love each other.  It just means we love our partners but we love each other too and that is ok."

Nate shifted and ran his fingers through Walt's hair scratching lightly at his scalp, causing Walt to lean into the touch. He had been listening and agreed with everything Walt had said. "How'd you get to be so wise?"

Walt smiled, "Observation and education.  I've had great teachers," he winked at Nate. "I learned that you can love without restrictions or boundaries, or even beyond reason. I learned from Ray that it's ok to just be and not explain it to anyone. I learned from the two of you that love should be a way to build you up and make you better. Even when it hurts. Even when its hard." 

Ray smiled into Nate's shoulder, "We also learned that sometimes you just take a crazy leap of faith and see where the road takes you. So far I'm not disappointed.  I've got Walt and I love him but I wouldn't trade last night with all of us together for anything.  We're friends first, and last night was just that growing stronger and maybe becoming more, if we all want it too."

"Well," Brad said, "if we're going off a cliff at least we're all in good company.  Let's see where we end up."


End file.
